


Double-Header

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collaboration, F/M, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Since Harry and H.R. have done such a good job at refraining from fighting with each other, it's about time you give them a little something nice for being so well behaved...





	Double-Header

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a collaboration/extension to Tumblr user @letyourimaginationrun’s Polyamorous Harry Wells x Reader x H.R. Wells Series. I was truly honoured to be asked to write her this smutty extension (Part 3). I totally recommend reading her first two parts before this entitled, "Reward" and "Cornered"  
> Part 1: https://letyourimaginationrun.tumblr.com/post/164280359337/polyamorous-harry-wells-x-reader-x-hr-wells  
> Part 2: https://letyourimaginationrun.tumblr.com/post/164290289432/polyamorous-harry-wells-x-reader-x-hr-wells

The two pairs of hands roam up and down your body as you have now become sandwiched between the two Wells. You can feel their hot breath as they continue to taste your skin. You place a hand on both Harry's and H.R.'s cheeks.

“Hey, wait, this is your reward, not mine,” you remember to say before you buckle under their hypnotizing petting. After all, this was about them and what _good boys_ they've been. “Come with me.” You lead Harry and H.R. to their semi-shared room (which, it's a miracle they haven't killed each other in their sleep) and order them to sit down on one of the beds. It always blows your mind how even though the Wells men have the same face, their behaviours are so different. H.R. fidgets with big, expecting eyes like a dog waiting for his treat. Harry, on the other hand, sits there stoically with his eyes narrowed with a deep hunger for whatever is to come.

“H.R., tell me, what's in the second drawer of your nightstand?” you ask him knowingly. His face lights up.

“On it!” he says giddily, off to fetch the items you'll be needing. Harry gives you a questioning look while you return one that says, _just you wait._

“For you, _Mistress_ ,” H.R. says, handing you two black, silky blindfolds and steals a quick kiss before obediently sitting down again. You proceed to tie one of them around Harry's eyes.

“I thought I was being rewarded,” Harry says. “Why does this feel more like a punishment?”

H.R. laughs, “Ohohoho, my friend-”

“Not your-”

“Sometimes punishment _is_ the reward.”

“I'm not punishing you guys,” you inform them. “The blindfold is meant to heighten your other senses.”

“ _Yeah, it is_!” H.R. says while you start to secure his into place.

“Okay, boys. Just relax and enjoy.” You kneel on the floor in front of them, sliding your hands up each of their legs to meet their zippers and two very prominent _other things_ _._ Eagerly wanting to speed up the process, they both hurry to help you in removing their jeans for faster and easier access. You deliberately take your time unveiling each man from his underwear, wanting to build their anticipation. For their sake, naturally.

You take your men in your hands and begin to stroke them, all the while taking great pleasure in how they're reacting. Heads tipped back slightly. Mouths open. Shaky exhales. Fists balled up with the sheets. It's funny because while they may be their own unique person and from different Earths, this just goes to show one thing.

In the heat of the moment, this truly was Harrison Wells.

On any Earth.

Now starting to pump them, you move in front of Harry first, since the most challenging factor he had to face was having to repress his antagonism towards H.R. through this whole ordeal. You hover your lips over the head before giving a slow lick to it. You look up at the blindfolded Harry who has just sucked in a large breath. When taking him in your mouth, he makes the most beautifully deep sounding moans.

“Mmmm...”

One of Harry's hands finds the back of your head and helps in guiding your pace. Meanwhile, H.R. takes control of your other busy hand and helps you in tugging him faster. You can tell Harry's getting close, but decide to switch and pump Harry while taking H.R.'s more-than-ready self between your lips. H.R. lets out an “Ahhhh,” at the warm and wet contact. You don't take your eyes off of his gorgeously reactive face, even as you lick a long stripe down from the base of his shaft. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Oh, G-God...” he stutters. Bobbing at a quickening pace, H.R. starts to lose himself in the way you feel around him. There's something in both the Wells' noises and facial expressions that alert you of their closeness. Removing your mouth with a _pop,_ you perform double duty and provide the perfect amount of friction for Harry and H.R. to ride out their final magnificent orgasms.

“Come for me, my good boys,” you whisper in their ears.

And they come hard, and with the exact same tone of concurrent groans, the boys fall back dramatically on the bed.

You crawl up in between them, then peek under their blindfolds before removing them. You kiss their foreheads as you do so. Harry and H.R. look so content and relieved right now.

“And what have we learned from this experience, boys?” you ask them. They each wrap an arm around your middle and nuzzle their identical noses against your face on either side.

“That you give great head?” Harry offers.

“That we should use blindfolds more often?” H.R. adds. You can't help but chuckle.

“No. That sometimes it _pays_ to be kind to one another. Just keep that in mind from now on.”


End file.
